nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Player weapons (Castle Corp)
Player Weapons 'are weapons used by your knights to make them more powerful. You unlock your first weapon on level 3, though you have to buy it, instead of automatically getting it. There are 9 different weapons in total. There is on other way to get weapons without buying them, which is to find a treasure chest on a level, and hit it with your knight. Though this is just to lessen the ammount of knights. Weapons Below is the list of Castle Corp weapons. Triple Crossbow The '''Triple Crossbow ' is the first weapon unlocked in Castle Corp. It is unlocked right after the first level with coins, which is level 3. '''Shop Description 'Appearance' The triple crossbow looks like a gun, as it has a trigger. It is green in the middle, and grey everywhere else, with a pink circle at the end of the gun. The triple crossbow has 3 arrows sticking out of the gun. 'Game Information' The triple crossbow lets a Knight shoot a arrow three times, letting the player have a more chance to hit whatever they are targeting. The player will first equip this weapon to a knight, and at the right time, the player will aim at the target or targets, than click the right mouse button. The knight will float down from a parachute after this. The arrows do not bounce off walls, unlike flying knights. Barbarian Beef-Up Shake Barbarian Beef-Up Shake is the second unlocked weapon in Castle Corp. 'Appearance' The appearance is a white jar with a green cap. On the jar is a picture of a green being, showing off its muscles. There are purple and pink stripes coming off the center. 'Game Information' The Shake is not really a weapon, but an upgrade making a Knight bigger and, overall, stronger. The shake will make a Knight's legs more beefier, these larger legs making the Knight taller. The Knight's arms will have grown muscles, with one hand holding a Ball and Chain instead of a Sword. The shake will also increase the Knight's health by a small bit, letting it survive longer. After using this Shake, the Knight will be able to inflict more damage with its Ball and Chain and last longer, but still having the speed it before had when a Knight. Battery Chicken Cost: $400 Battery Chicken '''is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It is alike Free Range Chicken, as they are both chicken. The Battery Chicken looks like the Free Range Chicken(see below) but much skinnier. Also, most of its body is tan. Since most of the fat and feathers are gone, the Battery Chicken's legs and tail look longer. The battery chicken will use the same attack as the free range chicken, which is, laying eggs. Attack the chicken to the knight, let the knight walk, aim with your mouse, then click the left mpuse button, and the chicken will start flying and laying eggs. The battery chicken will lay the same size eggs, and do the same amount of damage, but will lay eggs less frequently than the free range chicken, making it cost less money. This is a good weapon, when you want a chicken, but you don't have that much money. Free Range Chicken '''Cost: $800 Free Range Chicken is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. The appearance is obviously, a chicken. White in color, pretty big, and orange feet. Since the free range chicken is bigger and costs than the battery chicken, but since their both chickens, they will obviously have the same kind of attack but the free range chicken's will be better, which is true. The free range chicken will lay eggs on your opponeant, more often than the battery chicken. Once equipped with the knight, the knight will start walking, carrying the chicken. Once you click a spot on the screen, the knight will fly with the chicken to that spot, laying eggs on the way. This is how the free-range chicken attacks. Dragon Breath Cost: $5000 Dragon Breath '''is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It is the last unlocked weapon and the most costly. Dragon Breath is a gun, though it may not look like one. The handle and the trigger is black, and the rest is purple and black. Dragon breath looks like a dragon's head, hence the name. The head and upper lip is purple, while the bottom part of its mouth is gray. Dragon Breath is a very powerful weapon, as what it shoots, a purple sphere of energy can go through walls, and will destroy about everything in its path. Once equipped, and knight starts to walk down the path, the player can click at any time to trigger the gun. After releasing the shot, your knight will parachute down. Magic for Dummies '''Cost: $3000 Magic for Dummies '''is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It turns your knight into a wizard. Magic for Dummies is a book that your knight will read, and find out how to turn into a wizard. The book is a thick purple book. There is a picture of wizard in a light blue robe and hat. The wizard has a long grey beard, almost touching where his feet should be. He is also carrying a wand. Magic for Dummies is a upgraded version of Power Bomb, except its much, much stronger. This is why its $3000. When equipped onto the knight and placed on a pad, the wizard will start walking. You can click once and your wizard will parachute down. But before that there will be a huge pink explosion, and everything inside that explosion will turn into green blobs, probably frogs. Remote Control Steed '''Cost: $1000 Remote Control Steed is a weapon/tool that your player knight uses to get through a line of enemies. The apperance is basically a horse, but looking more robotic. The head and part of its body is turquoise, and the other part of the body is gray. It has three wheels where the legs should have been. The mane and the tail is a pink-ish purple. The remote control steed should only be used on long paths. When you equip the remote control steed to your knight and you place it on the ground, the horse will immediately start rolling. The horse moves much faster than a regular knight. The horse will continue riding until it reaches the end of the path. While riding the horse will knock out any enemy knights in the way. If you click somewhere on the screen, the knight will fly towards there, just like regular knights, but leaving the horse to ride on. Power Bomb Cost: $300 Power Bomb '''is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It is a bomb, as said in the description. The bomb is shades of blue in color, and shaped as a sphere. There is a dark green rope that acts as a fuse for the the bomb. The power bomb is the weakest bomb in Castle Corp. The other bomb, Magic for Dummies, is far more powerful. When power bomb is equipped to a knight and the knight starts walking, the player can click to place a bomb where the knight is at 3 times. After the 3 bombs are placed, the knight will parachute down. After each bomb is placed, after a few seconds passes, the bomb will explode, knocking out any enemy knights in its radius. Sword Cannon '''Cost: $900 Sword Cannon is one of the weapons in Castle Corp. It lets you shoot swords instead of swinging them. It has a black handle and a tegger, like Dragon Breath, making it look a bit like a gun. Then there is a black cannon coming off the handle. A tip of a swords is shown coming out of the cannon, resembling the sword ''in sword cannon. The sword cannon shoots swords that a probably the swords the knights use when in face to face combat. When equipped, the player will be able to click 3 times at any locations, and a sword will fire there, knocking out knights, or just dealing damage. After shooting 3 times, the knight will parachute down. Trivia *It is possibble that the Magic for Dummies book was written by the Magician from Magic Touch. *Dragon Breath was used as a weapon in Nitrome Must Die but was called Dragon Ball, as Dragon Breath would make no sense in that game. ' ''' Category:Weapons Category:Castle Corp. Category:Lists